Blizzard
by gleelover2007
Summary: Rachel and Quinn get trapped in Rachel's apt during a huge snowstorm.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel stepped out into the cold air and took a deep breath. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her and began the walk home. She was looking forward to spending time with Quinn who was taking the train from New Haven to New York to see her. They had been talking and flirting nonstop and Rachel was excited to see where things could go.

She gasped and cursed the night sky as she had to catch herself on a car after nearly slipping on a patch of ice. She quickly looked around making sure nobody saw and continued walking. She checked her phone and saw a text from Santana informing her she had the place to herself. She smiled and tucked her phone back into her pocket. "God its freaking cold!" she yelled as she finally reached her apartment.

She let herself in and sighed as she threw her keys and jacket onto the table. She kicked off her shoes and gasped when she saw Quinn sitting on the couch.

"Quinn I what are" Rachel babbled.

"Santana let me in." I hope you don't mind." Quinn said getting up and walking towards Rachel. Rachel pulled her into a tight hug.

"Of course not I'm happy to see you." Are you hungry?" Rachel called over her shoulder as she walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Quinn answered as she sat at the table and watched Rachel.

Rachel smiled and ran around to hug Quinn again. "I'm so glad you're here."

Quinn laughed and hugged Rachel back. "I'm glad to be here." So how are things?" Quinn asked as she got up and went to sit on the couch. She patted the spot beside her and smiled when Rachel sat down.

"They are good, just been busy with classes and working at the diner." Rachel responded as she scooted closer.

Quinn smiled and wrapped an arm around Rachel, "how is the diner? Still like it?" Rachel took a deep breath and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"It's fine."

"But?"

"It's not what I really want to be doing." Rachel sighed dramatically.

Quinn chuckled and nodded. "Of course, but it's a good place to start, a lot of actresses got their starts waitressing."

Rachel grinned, "of course, you are always right.

"Naturally, Quinn said as she gave Rachel a cocky grin.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and put on a movie; she grabbed a blanket and cuddled close to Quinn's side as they enjoyed the movie and the light rain that was pelting the window.

Rachel stretched and grabbed her phone checking the time. "It's late; she said as she got up and folded the blanket.

Quinn also got up and stretched. "Would it be terrible of me to say how badly I want to kiss you right now?"

Rachel smiled her megawatt smile. "No." I want you to."

Quinn smiled and leaned in to kiss Rachel lightly on the lips. Rachel was quick to deepen it.

"That was nice." Rachel said as they pulled away for air. Quinn nodded a smile playing at her lips. "I will go change, the bathroom is over there." Rachel said pointing.

Rachel then turned around and headed toward her bedroom. Quinn let out a breath and quickly changed and waited for Rachel to return.

She smiled when Rachel walked out of the room wearing shorts and a Scooby doo t shirt. "You're so adorable.

Rachel smiled and took in Quinn's apprance she was wearing a Yale shirt and WMHS yoga pants. "You look breathtaking." She took Quinn's hand a led her to the bed room.

"Goodnight Quinn." Rachel whispered as she laid her head on Quinn's chest.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her, "goodnight Rach."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel awoke with a start; she smiled when she noticed Quinn still fast asleep next to her. She got out of bed and put on her robe and slippers, she leaned down a placed a lingering kiss on Quinn's forehead. She padded out of the room and went to turn on the TV. "In weather news there is a blizzard heading to New York, power outages are expected." Rachel frowned and shut off the TV.

She went to the kitchen and began making breakfast; she smiled when she saw Quinn come out of the bedroom. "Good morning." Rachel said cheerfully.

Quinn gave her a small smile and went to take the coffee that was being offered to her. She took a sip and moaned, "God that's good."

Rachel giggled and went back to making breakfast. "We are suppose to get a blizzard." Rachel said as she went to fumble with the thermostat.

Quinn frowned and went to the window, she gasped as she saw all the snow already on the ground. "I think it reached us."

Rachel came up behind her and also glanced out the window, "I really hate the snow, it's freezing in here", she whined. She threw her arms around Quinn dramatically.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her. "I will keep you warm", she promised. She ran her hands up and down Rachel's body tying to warm her up. "Breakfast smells good."

Rachel smiled and went to make Quinn a plate. "Enjoy." She grinned as she watched Quinn dig into her food.

Quinn smiled and finished eating. "That was delious." She kissed Rachel's forehead and went to do the dishes. "Why don't you take a shower? That might help." Quinn said as she noticed Rachel was shivering.

Rachel nodded and kissed Quinn before walking into her bedroom to start her shower. Quinn took a deep breath before finishing up the dishes and going to sit on the couch. She began reading while she waited for Rachel.

She gasped when Rachel emerged from her bedroom wearing only a towel, "did you want to shower as well?" Rachel took the other towel in her hand and began drying her hair.

Quinn struggled to find words, as she continued to stare at Rachel. "Fine." Quinn sputtered out. "I mean your fine, I'm fine. Quinn managed to get out.

Rachel giggled and went back into her room. Quinn let out a breath and ran her hands threw her hair. "Pull yourself together Fabray."

"So how do you like Yale?" Rachel asked as she pulled a blanket over her and Quinn.

"I love it. I'm always studying or learning, it's fast paced." Quinn said excitedly.

Rachel smiled as she clung on to Quinn's every word.

"I really miss you though." Quinn said as she wrapped up her story.

Rachel smiled as she leaned in to kiss Quinn, before their lips could touch Quinn's phone rang. Quinn rolled her eyes as she checked the caller id.

"Hey San."

"Hey what's shaking Q-Ball?" Santana said cheerfully.

"Just enjoying the blizzard and of course Rachel," Quinn said as she locked eyes with Rachel.

Rachel smiled and leaned over kissing Quinn chastely.

"Ewww!" Rachel heard Santana scream.

"Do that shit, when I'm not on the phone and don't have to listen to it." Santana snarled.

Rachel and Quinn both giggled, "When are you coming back?" Quinn asked.

"About a week." Santana replied.

"Well I can't wait to see you." Quinn responded.

"Yeah, yeah I will be there soon, just wanted to check up make sure you haven't screwed the hobbit yet."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I have not slept with Rachel."

Rachel's eyes shot up at the mention of her and Quinn together like that, she then went into a fantasy and missed the rest of Quinn and Santana's conversation.

She was dragged out of her fantasy by the lights flickering on and off. Her and Quinn locked eyes and began looking around searching for candles or a flashlight.

"Ugh this can't be happening!" Rachel screamed. She found some candles and set them on the coffee table.

Quinn rubbed her back, "it will be okay. I found a flashlight as well."

"I really hate the dark. And it's getting colder." Rachel was nearly hysterical.

Quinn pulled her into a kiss, Rachel melted into it. "I'm here, we will be okay I promise."

"We are trapped in here." Rachel responded.

"Together though." Quinn quickly pointed out.

Rachel grinned at all the possibilities.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn woke up to the sound of Rachel typing furiously. She rubbed her eyes and continued to stare. "Everything okay?" she finally asked when she saw Rachel frown.

"Classes have been canceled due to the weather." I worked all week on my song." Rachel whined.

Quinn smiled, "I'm sure they will reschedule it. "Have you talked to Kurt?"

"I have not been able to get a signal, and there are power outages everywhere." Rachel was close to tears.

Quinn got up and pulled Rachel into a hug, "it will be okay. Rachel sniffled.

"I just really hate the dark," Rachel cried out.

"You're not alone" Quinn whispered as she kissed Rachel's forehead. "I'm here."

Rachel sniffled and wiped her eyes, she leaned in and kissed Quinn deeply. Quinn tangled her hands in Rachel's hair and sucked on her bottom lip. Rachel moaned and opened her mouth allowing Quinn's tongue to enter. They continued for a while before Rachel stopped to go check the weather.

"I wanted to show you around but I guess were stuck here." Rachel cried out as she threw her hands up.

Quinn just smiled and looked out the window. "It's beautiful."

"You are." Rachel responded.

Quinn grinned as she crossed the room to where Rachel was she pulled her in for a kiss which they both were quick to deepen.

Rachel stumbled back towards the couch, pulling Quinn on top of her. Quinn began kissing along Rachel's jaw line and along her neck biting down gently. Rachel moaned as she pulled Quinn's head closer. Quinn licked Rachel's neck before biting down gently leaving a hicky. Rachel moaned louder.

"That feels so good, "Rachel gasped out. Quinn ran her hands under Rachel's shirt and began stroking her stomach. Rachel's breathing got more labored as she gasped for air. She pulled Quinn in for a kiss and shoved her tongue in her mouth. Quinn's tongue began massaging hers.

"God this is amazing." Rachel gasped out, as Quinn's hands ran along her rib cage.

Quinn wanted to take it further but she forced herself to stop.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked as Quinn moved off of her.

"I don't want to push." Quinn said as she got up and straightened out her clothes.

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn's cheek. "Soon." Rachel promised.

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel quickly before heading towards the bedroom, "I'm going to shower real quickly."

Rachel smiled and went to answer her phone when she heard it ring. "It's Finn." Rachel answered Quinn's unasked question.

Quinn frowned before closing the door. Rachel frowned also as she heard the water began to run.

"Hey Finn." Rachel said as she answered the phone.

"Hey", Finn said cheerfully. "I wanted to make sure you were okay?" I saw on the news about all the blizzards and the power outages." I know you're scared of the dark so."

Rachel smiled, Finn did really know her. "I'm fine, Quinn is here."

She heard Finn gasp "Oh that's great, he muttered.

"Finn?" Rachel began.

"I gotta go, I'm glad you're okay." Finn interrupted before hanging up.

Rachel frowned as she stared at her phone.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked as she sat beside Rachel.

"Finn was acting weird." Rachel said worriedly.

"Because of me?" Quinn asked as she played with her fingers nervously.

Rachel took her hand "he will be fine." You're here now and we are together, it's his problem not ours."

Quinn grinned as she leaned in to kiss Rachel. "You're perfect."

"So are you."

It was around five when they decided to watch movies and just lounge around. Rachel put Rent in and went to sit beside Quinn. Quinn wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

Rachel's stomach growled. Quinn laughed, "Hungry?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I will go make dinner."

"Let me." Quinn answered as she got up and headed to the kitchen.

"That was so good." Rachel moaned as she wiped her mouth.

Quinn smiled and took her dish to the kitchen she rinsed them off and set them in the dishwasher.

"Glad you liked it." Quinn said as she began playing with her hair.

Rachel smiled and laid her head on Quinn's chest. They both jumped when they heard a loud bang then it was nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel began shaking and yelling for Quinn. "Quinn!" Quinn!"

"Shh." I'm right here." Quinn whispered as she took Rachel's hand.

Rachel squeezed her hand. "I really hate the dark." Rachel began crying.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead. "I'm going to get the flashlight." Quinn led Rachel to the couch and sat her down. "I will be right back. I promise."

Rachel began sobbing, "Hurry." Quinn kissed Rachel deeply before disappearing into the kitchen.

She returned and set the flashlight down. "Where's your matches?" she asked.

Rachel took a deep breath and pointed to the desk. Quinn got up and began searching for some. She found one and began lighting candles around the house.

"Come here." Quinn said as she pulled Rachel into her arms. Rachel wrapped her arms around her and cuddled into her chest. "Why are you so scared of the dark?" Quinn asked she stroked Rachel's hair.

"I remember when I was three and there was a huge storm, the lights went out." Rachel sniffled and began again. "I got out of bed and went to my uncle's room; he was watching me while my dads were out of town. Rachel choked back a sob. Quinn pulled her into her lap; Rachel laid her head of Quinn's shoulder.

Rachel took a deep breath before beginning again, "I called his name and he didn't say anything." There was a huge flash of lighting and I saw him just lying there on the floor."

Quinn gasped, "Rach", she began.

"He was dead." Heart attack." He was just lying there all alone in the dark." Rachel cried harder.

Quinn pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"I have hated the dark ever since. I don't ever want to be alone in it."

"With me here you will never have to be." Quinn whispered.

Rachel smiled and kissed her chastely. "You're amazing."

"You're everything."

Rachel began shivering. "It's so cold."

Quinn grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around them, she began humming softly. Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"This is nice." Rachel said as she turned towards Quinn.

Quinn nodded and began stroking Rachel's cheek. "You're so beautiful." God I'm so lucky."

Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes. "I'm the lucky one; you're the greatest person in the world Quinn."

Quinn smiled and leaned in kissing Rachel deeply. "Dance with me?" she asked

Rachel nodded and crawled off Quinn; she reached down taking her hand and helped her up. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and began swaying.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and also began to sway. Neither girl broke eye contact, as they continued dancing.

"Quinn I." Rachel began. Quinn waited with bated breath for her to continue, she frowned when she didn't. She knew what she had wanted to say; because she too felt it she just didn't know how to voice it.

Quinn began to sing "I'm with you, in Rachel's ear. Rachel smiled and leaned in kissing Quinn deeply.

Quinn began nibbling on Rachel's' bottom lip asking for entrance, Rachel opened her mouth allowing Quinn's tongue to enter. Their tongues danced together in perfect harmony. "Mmm this is heaven." Rachel whispered. Quinn couldn't agree more.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel looked out the window at all the snow still falling from the sky. "I have never seen this much snow." Rachel said as she wiped the frost off the window.

Quinn came up behind her and also looked out the window, "I love it." Quinn responded in a dreamy tone. Rachel looked over her shoulder into the eyes of Quinn and smiled.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"I love your innocence." Quinn gave her a questioning look. "You love the snow and all the art of it." It's just so darn adorable." Rachel gushed.

Quinn laughed and continued to look out the window.

Rachel watched her for a moment, before speaking, "you want to play in it?"

Quinn's eyes lit up, "really?"

Rachel nodded and headed towards her bedroom. "Dress warmly." She called over her shoulder.

Quinn smiled and ran to go get dressed. She waited patiently for Rachel to return. She smiled when Rachel emerged wearing a full ski suit.

"Gosh you're adorable." Quinn laughed as she looked Rachel up and down. Rachel smiled and opened the door following Quinn out and down the stairs.

Quinn laughed and giggled as she ran down the stairs and flopped down into the snow. Rachel gasped as she walked slowly down the stairs. She tripped down the last one and flew face first into the snow. Quinn got up and ran to her "are you okay?" she asked as she brushed her off.

Rachel pouted and wiped her face "fine" she mumbled. Quinn laughed and kissed her quickly before running back towards the snow. She began dancing and twirling around staring up at the sky. Rachel smiled and went to sit on the steps content to just watch her.

She was broken out of her thoughts when a snowball hit her in the head. She shrieked and began jumping up and down. Quinn laughed and threw another.

"Quinn Fabray if you ever expect to kiss me again you will stop this instant!" Rachel screamed as she slipped on a patch of ice and fell to the ground with a thud.

Quinn giggled and went to help her up. "Are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

Rachel's frown turned into a smile with how sweet Quinn was being. She nodded and kissed Quinn's cheek. "I am now." Quinn smiled and kissed her deeply, before heading towards the snow again.

Rachel sat on the stairs again and just watched. "God I love her." She said aloud. Quinn looked over and waved. Rachel smiled and waved back. Someday I will have the courage to tell her she thought.

"Come play with me!" Quinn called. She ran over and took Rachel's hands pulling her towards her they stumbled backwards into the snow. Rachel landed on Quinn with a thud.

"Oh god are you okay?" Rachel asked her voice full of concern.

Quinn laughed and nodded. "Fine." She said as she looked deep into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel leaned down and kissed her nose. "Your amazing Quinn Fabray."

Quinn smiled, "it's because of you."

Rachel's smile grew wider, "can I ask you something?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Of course."

"What are we?" I mean are you my girlfriend?"

Quinn leaned up and kissed Rachel with everything she had. "I am what you want me to be."

"My everything." Rachel responded.

Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel into a passionate kiss in which she was quick to deepen.

"Inside." Rachel gasped out as she grabbed Quinn and pulled her inside.

They fell to the couch and began throwing off clothes. They were only in there undershirts and underwear. Quinn pulled a blanket over them and held Rachel close. "Are you cold?" she asked her.

Rachel nodded and cuddled closer to Quinn. Quinn layed down and pulled Rachel on top of her holding her close. "I have you." Quinn whispered as she stroked Rachel's hair and waited for her to fall asleep. She kissed her forehead as sleep soon took her as well.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since the blizzard hit and Rachel was going a little stir crazy. Sure she loved spending time with Quinn, but she wanted to be able to show her her world. She leaned over and kissed the still sleeping Quinn before crawling out of bed and heading towards the kitchen to make much needed coffee.

She started the coffee and made her way towards the living room, shivering the whole way. They still had no power so that meant no heat and it was ice cold. She pulled the blanket over her and checked her phone. Ten missed calls flashed across the screen, mostly from her dads, Kurt, Santana, and one from Finn. She frowned when she noticed she still had no service.

"Still not getting service?" Quinn asked as she emerged from the bedroom.

Rachel jumped, and dropped her phone. Quinn leaned down to pick it up.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

Rachel smiled and took her phone glancing at it one more time before setting it down. "None what so ever." She mumbled.

Quinn smiled and leaned down kissing her gently, "well when you think about it it's kind of romantic."

Rachel looked up and smiled, "your right it is." She leaned up and pulled Quinn into a kiss and over the couch into her lap. Quinn giggled and tangled her hands in Rachel's hair. They heard a beep singling the coffee was done. They pulled apart and went to the kitchen, giggling all the way.

Rachel poured them each a cup and watched as Quinn took a sip. "What?" Quinn finally asked.

"I just can't believe your all mine." Rachel replied as she set her cup down and went to sit beside Quinn.

"Why is that?" Quinn asked as she also set her cup down and turned toward Rachel.

"You're Quinn Fabray and I'm Rachel Berry. Quinn's eyebrow rose, Rachel thought it was the sexiest thing ever. "You were the one girl in the world I always wanted but never thought I could have." That's why I went for Finn, I knew I could have him and in a weird way you."

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel deeply. "First off you're freaking beautiful." Second I was never mad or angry at you're for taking Finn, I was mad at myself for lying to you, him and myself. I couldn't get you out of my head, so I figured you must belong there. You're the best thing to ever happen to me." Quinn finished as tears formed in her eyes.

Rachel wiped them away and kissed Quinn deeply. "You're my everything Quinn."

They were cuddled on the couch watching TV shivering. "It's so cold." Rachel said her teeth chattering. She frowned as frost came out of her mouth.

"You know this kind of reminds me of Rent." Quinn said as her eyes scanned the apt.

Rachel smiled, "how so?"

"Well I know they weren't really trapped but they did have to fight through the cold and no power."

Rachel pulled Quinn into a deep kiss. "You're perfect."

Quinn giggled, "this might be a long shot but I did see a tin trash can outside."

Rachel's mouth dropped open, "really?" I always wanted to try it."

Quinn smiled before getting up and pulling on her snow boots. "Be right back." She called over her shoulder as she went outside.

She came back luging the trashcan behind her. She set it down in the middle of the room and began looking for things to burn. "I found some sticks" she said as she threw them into the bin.

"I have some old scripts I don't need anymore." Rachel said as she went to get them.

Once they had enough stuff to start the fire, Quinn took a match and threw it in. They smiled when it quickly caught fire and began to burn, casting a beautiful glow over them. Rachel took Quinn's hand and intertwined their fingers. She laid her head on her shoulder and they both watched the fire.

They laid a blanket beside the trashcan and lay down, Quinn pulled Rachel into her arms and enjoyed the warmth radiating off her."I love you." Quinn whispered.

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn's cheek "I love you." She replied as she laid her head on Quinn's chest and let sleep take her.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel was lying on the couch fiddling with her blanket, when the lights came one and she was hit in the face with a blast of hot air. She giggled and turned towards Quinn taking the offered coffee.

"So I'm curious about something?" How the hell did we have TV and coffee without power?" Quinn asked a puzzled expression crossing her face.

Rachel giggled "when Kurt and I moved in Burt installed a backup generator it just didn't work for the heat and lighting, as you could see." Rachel frowned.

Quinn smiled, "seems handy."

Rachel smiled and nodded; "I'm going to take a quick shower" Rachel called over her shoulder as she peeled off her shirt and tossed it behind her. Quinn's mouth dropped open she sunk down into the couch and took a few breaths.

"Pull it together Fabray." She jumped when she heard her phone vibrating. "Hello?" Hey San." She and Santana chatted awhile while she waited for Rachel. She hung up and smiled as Rachel emerged from her bed room. "That was Santana." Quinn told her.

Rachel nodded as she began towel drying her hair. Quinn began shifting nervously and avoiding eye contact. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked sitting beside Quinn.

"Yeah fine." She lied

Rachel gave her a knowing look and took her hand, "we will get there soon."

Quinn's mouth dropped open "I ummm" she stuttered.

Rachel squeezed her hand. "I love you Quinn and I can't wait to show you how much."

Quinn smiled, "we can wait as long as you need to."

Rachel got up and headed towards her bedroom "get dressed I'm taking my girl out."

Quinn smiled and did as she was told.

"There is this great vegan place down the street I want to take you to." Rachel said as she and Quinn walked hand in hand down the street.

"Sounds great." Quinn said as she interlocked their fingers.

"This place is great." Quinn said as she took a bite of her meatless pasta.

Rachel smiled and wiped her face. "I love it, it's so homey."

Quinn reached across the table and took her hand, "thanks for sharing this with me."

"Well I love you." Rachel responded.

"And I love you."

Quinn and Rachel decided to take a stroll around the neighborhood and check out a few shops here and there.

"I see why you love New York so much." Quinn said as she watched a couple ice skating.

Rachel smiled, "I'm glad I have someone to share this with." Quinn pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm glad I'm the one you chose to share it with." I love you more than you will ever no Rachel."

Rachel took Quinn's hand, "let's go home."

Rachel led Quinn to her bedroom and took off her jacket tossing it towards the side; she then kicked off her shoes. Quinn watched with rapt attention.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked she too took off her jacket and shoes.

Rachel peeled off her shirt and tossed it at Quinn.

Quinn smiled and peeled off her shirt; she then leaned down and slid off her pants.

Rachel's mouth dropped open "so beautiful." She whispered.

Quinn walked over to her and unbuttoned Rachel's pants she slowly slid them off Rachel's slender legs and tossed them aside.

Rachel reached behind her and slid her bra off. She threw it to the floor and watched Quinn's reaction.

Quinn smiled and mouthed your beautiful. She then reached behind her and pulled off her own bra and tossed it to the ground.

Rachel took a deep breath before leaning down to pull off her underwear; she kicked them to the side and took another deep breath.

Quinn walked towards her and pulled her into a deep kiss. "So beautiful" she whispered.

She leaned down and pulled off her own underwear, she then took Rachel's hand a led her towards the bed. She laid her down gently and climbed on top of her. "I love you."

Rachel smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss, hands began wandering. Quinn began kissing along Rachel's jawline and nibbling and sucking on her neck. She made her way to Rachel's breasts and began sucking and biting them gently. Rachel arched her back giving Quinn better access.

Quinn's hand moved towards Rachel's most precious place. She began stroking her vaginia gently. She teased her hole before pushing a finger inside and pumping in and out.

Rachel gasped as she gripped the sheets tightly.

"Don't stop," Rachel breathed out as sweat poured off her body.

Quinn added another finger and began pumping in and out. She pinched her clit and took a nipple in her mouth biting on it gently.

Rachel moaned, "I'm so close baby."

Quinn thrust harder and faster as she switched nipples. Rachel came hard shouting Quinn's name.

Quinn kissed her hard and deep "are you okay?"

Rachel smiled and cupped her cheek. "That was wonderful; my first time should have been with you."

Quinn kissed her chastely, "mine too."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm coming in you bitches better be decent." Santana called as she stormed into the apartment Kurt right behind her. She rolled her eyes when she saw Quinn and Rachel cuddled on the couch.

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed as she jumped off the couch and pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

Kurt hugged her back, then made his way towards Quinn and hugged her as well.

"Ugh everyone just ignore me." Santana barked as she pushed Kurt and Rachel aside and hugged Quinn.

Rachel and Kurt squealed as they tripped over each other.

"Are you guys okay?" Quinn asked as she took Rachel's hand.

"Fine." They both mumbled.

They both squealed, "twinsies."

Quinn and Santana rolled their eyes. "So how did ya'll survive the blackout?" Santana asked as she dropped down on the couch.

"We did fine." Quinn answered as she sat beside her.

Rachel sat on her lap and Kurt sat on Quinn's other side. Santana rolled her eyes, "you two are gross."

"You're just jealous." Rachel said as she pulled Quinn into a deep kiss.

"Knock it off!" Santana screamed as she hit them with a pillow.

Rachel gasped and began pouting. Quinn laughed and threw it back.

"Let's go out." Santana said as she looked around the room.

"Yeah!" Kurt agreed.

They all made their way into the restaurant, and sat down talking excitedly.

"I'm so glad we are doing this." Kurt said as he thumbed through the menu.

"Agreed." Rachel and Quinn said at the same time. They glanced at each other and smiled.

"Ugh enough, we need alcohol as well after this nasty display!" Santana yelled.

Everyone laughed as the waitress came and took their orders.

"So what did you guys do during the blizzard?" Kurt asked as they walked towards the liquor store.

"Each other." Santana said with disgust.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "just hung around." Quinn answered.

"I meant to ask what a trashcan was doing in the middle of the living room." Kurt asked.

Rachel beamed, "Quinn renacted Rent."

Kurt squealed "Oh my God!" She's perfect." He pulled Quinn into a hug.

Quinn laughed and hugged him back.

"Where did Santana go?" Rachel asked as she finally noticed she was gone. Everyone began looking for her.

Rachel gasped when a snowball hit her square in the face.

Santana barked laughter as she stepped out from behind a car.

"Oh baby are you okay." Quinn asked as she helped Rachel wipe her face.

"Fine." Rachel growled as she shot Santana a dirty look.

Santana continued to laugh as she opened the door to the apartment and set the alcohol on the table.

Rachel sunk into the couch pouting. Quinn sat beside her and tried to comfort her.

"Oh get over it, it was funny." Santana said as she began pouring shots.

Quinn shot her a dirty look, Santana looked sympathetic.

"Ugh fine, I'm sorry hobbit." Santana said as she walked towards Rachel.

Rachel quickly turned towards her and hit her square in the face with a pillow.

Quinn and Kurt gasped and quickly ran towards the kitchen to avoid the fight that they were sure was about to happen.

Santana leveled Rachel with a look that could kill; Rachel gulped and began to back away slowly.

"I'm going to go ahead and let that slide." Santana said eerily calm.

Rachel nodded as she ran towards Quinn, who was quick to put her arms around her.

"Come and get it." Santana called as she began passing around the shots.

Quinn was hesitant to take hers.

"Don't worry Berry can't knock you up." Santana laughed as she downed her third shot.

Quinn rolled her eyes and took it cringing as the vodka burned her throat.

Santana laughed hysterically as Kurt tripped over the coffee table as he was showing Rachel and Quinn a dance move.

Rachel went to help him up and also tripped over the coffee table, Santana laughed harder as she fell off the chair she was sitting on.

Quinn giggled as she crawled over to her and helped her up.

"Mmmm we is so drunk." Rachel slurred, as she tried to pull herself up. She crashed back to the floor and gave up trying.

Quinn crawled over to her and helped her to the couch.

"So pretty." Rachel slurred as she laid her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn laughed and laid Rachel on the couch. "I'm going to get you some water."

Rachel nodded and fell to the floor again.

Quinn laughed and went to get water. "No more vodka please." She told Santana.

Santana glanced towards Kurt who was talking to the wall, then towards Rachel who was making snow angels in the carpet. She laughed, "Agreed."

"Okay baby here drink this." Quinn told Rachel as she handed her the water.

Rachel took it and took a small sip; she then set it on the coffee table and pulled Quinn into a fiery kiss.

"Damn!" Santana yelled "that is so hot."

Rachel shoved her tongue in Quinn's mouth and began tugging at her shirt.

"Oh God." Quinn moaned. "Not here" she told Rachel as she took her hand and led her towards the bedroom.

"And there they go at it again." Santana mumbled as she took the vodka bottle and began chugging it. She laughed when Kurt began trying to dance with his wall friend.

Rachel pushed Quinn too the bed and ripped off her pants followed by here underwear. She began lapping at her whole teasing her.

Quinn moaned and pushed Rachel's' head closer she gasped when Rachel shoved her tongue deep inside her.

"Oh my god!" Quinn screamed as Rachel continued to thrust her tongue in and out.

Santana banged on the door, "keep that nasty shit to yourself!" she screamed.

Quinn grabbed a pillow and screamed her release into as she came hard in Rachel's mouth.

Rachel licked her clean and kissed her deeply.

"I lurve you Quinn!" Rachel screamed.

Quinn laughed and pulled Rachel close. "I love you too babe."


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn sunk into the couch as she waited on Rachel.

"So where are you taking her?" Santana asked as she sat beside her.

"It's an off Broadway version of Funny Girl."

Santana scoffed "you must really love her."

Quinn smiled "I really do."

Santana rolled her eyes "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks San."

Rachel emerged from the bedroom wearing a stunning red dress with matching stilettos; her hair was curled and pinned up.

Quinn and Santana's mouths dropped open, "holy shit!" Santana yelled.

Rachel twirled "what do you think?"

Quinn opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Santana "you're fucking hot."

Rachel blushed and made her way towards Quinn.

Quinn stood up and looked Rachel up and down "you look so freaking beautiful."

Rachel beamed and kissed Quinn's cheek. "So where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." Quinn answered as she took Rachel's hand and led her out the door.

"Quinn this is so amazing." Rachel beamed as she sang along to Don't Rain on my Parade.

Quinn smiled and took Rachel's hand as she continued to watch Rachel out of the corner of her eye.

They gathered their jackets as the show came to an end, "wait here." Quinn told Rachel before she disappeared behind the curtain.

Rachel began looking at her surroundings as she waited for Quinn to return, she beamed when she saw a signed picture of Barbra Streisand on the wall. She gave Quinn a puzzled look when she saw her with an attractive older man.

"Rachel this is Ryan Harris, he's the director of the show."

Rachel shook his hand and smiled "it was a lovely show."

"Thank you Miss Berry, glad you enjoyed it." He and Quinn exchanged a look.

Rachel was growing curious, "so how do you know Quinn?"

"We ran in to each other at the train station and have been talking nonstop." Ryan said as he and Quinn shared a smile.

A burning hot jealousy ran through Rachel. "Oh really?" she all but screamed.

Quinn shot her a look, "it's not what you think." Quinn said as she took Rachel's hand.

Ryan looked between the two sensing the jealousy he quickly spoke up. "I'm looking to take Funny Girl to Broadway and well Quinn said you were and excellent singer and actress, so I would love for you to audition.

A smile began forming on Rachel's face "are you serious?" she asked him.

He nodded and smiled back.

Rachel squealed and pulled him into a hug "Omg yes." She screamed.

He laughed and hugged her back. "Auditions are next Friday." He said before shaking Quinn's hand and heading out the door.

Rachel turned towards Quinn a huge smile across her face "I love you so freaking much."

Quinn smiled and kissed her quickly "there is more to come." Rachel smiled and took her hand.

Rachel smiled as she looked around the vegan resturant Quinn took her too. "Are you sure this isn't took expensive?" she wondered.

Quinn smiled, "not at all. "

"What is the place called again?"

"Candle Cafe." Quinn answered.

"I love it." Rachel beamed.

Quinn reached across the table and took Rachel's hand "you deserve only the best."

Rachel beamed "and I got it."

The two girls held hands as they walked through Central Park. Quinn suddenly stopped and looked towards the night sky.

Rachel watched her and smiled "I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now."

Quinn smiled, before looking behind her "hold that thought."

Rachel looked behind her to see a man holding a bouquet of roses; she beamed and smelled them as she took them.

"I love you so much." Rachel cried out as she kissed Quinn deeply.

"So are you looking forward to the audition?" Quinn asked as they were walking home.

"I am I just don't know how I can fit it into my school schedule." Rachel frowned.

Quinn smiled "I'm sure he will work with you."

Rachel beamed, "I'm scared. What if I'm not good enough?"

Quinn stopped walking Rachel walked in to her; she took both of Rachel's hands and looked deep into her eyes. "You are the best there is no one in this world wants it more." I believe in you Rachel and I will always be your biggest fan.

Rachel had tears streaming down her face. "I love you so much."

"I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn was sitting on the couch reading when Santana took a seat next to her.

"Where's the diva?" she asked.

"At her audition." Quinn answered with a huff as she threw her book down.

Santana grinned "touchy. I hit a nerve?"

"I'm just really nervous for her." Quinn answered as she began pacing around the room.

Santana cringed "she will be fine."

Quinn took a few calming breaths "your right."

Santana shrugged "usually am."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So when do you go back to school?" Santana asked as she picked up Quinn's book and began thumbing through it.

"Why in a rush to get rid of me?"

"No of course not, just wondering" Santana answered as she threw the book back down.

"I leave tomorrow afternoon." Quinn signed.

Santana gave her a sympathetic look. "You're going to really miss her huh?"

"You have no idea." Quinn responded tears welling up in her eyes.

Santana rubbed her back "It will be okay in a weird way you two make sense."

Quinn smiled, "thanks San."

Santana nodded and got up.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"Some of us have jobs." Santana answered as she headed out the door.

Quinn rolled her eyes and picked up her book to begin reading again.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door swung open and an excited Rachel Berry came rushing through.

"I got the part!" she screamed as she rushed towards Quinn and tackled her into a hug.

Quinn hugged her back tightly. "Really?"

"Yes he said he loved my voice and energy, and they are going to work around my school schedule." Rachel squealed.

"That's great." Quinn said as she played with Rachel's hair.

"I couldn't have done this without you." You believed in me when I was afraid and you got me this part, and I just love you so much. Rachel cried out.

Quinn smiled and wiped away Rachel's tears. "You deserve it."

Rachel stood up and peeled off her shirt tossing it at Quinn. "Let me thank you properly." She grinned as she took off towards the bedroom Quinn hot on her heels.

After hours of lovemaking the two were tangled up in each other's arms.

"I can't believe you leave tomorrow." Rachel cried out.

"Don't cry I'm only two hours away and don't think I will miss your Broadway debut. Quinn whispered and she rubbed Rachel's back.

Rachel sobbed and buried her head in Quinn's chest. "I just love you so much."

"I love you more than you will ever no." Quinn responded.

Rachel pulled her into a deep kiss as slumber began to take them both.

Rachel jumped as the train pulled into the station. She cried as she pulled Quinn into a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much." She cried. "Promise me you will call."

"I don't think you realize how important it is to me to hear your voice every day." Quinn responded.

Rachel swooned, "you really are quite amazing Miss Fabray."

Quinn smiled as she headed towards the train; she glanced one last time at Rachel before getting on.

"I love you always." She called out before the doors closed.

Rachel smiled and waved before turning to leave.

Three more years she thought.


	11. thank you

I wanted to thank everyone for reading and taking this journey with me. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. To everyone who was just plain rude in your reviews do me a favor and don't read my stories. To everyone a huge thank you and please stick with me there is more to come .

I also don't own glee or any of the characters otherwise things would be so much different.


End file.
